Pokemon Adventure
by LoneWolf-Jcg
Summary: three trainers, each trying to reach their dreams, but they are faced with many challenges that may crush what they've been working for or may even cause them to change themselves. follow these three through their adventure and see where it takes them
1. Chapter 1

**hello to all you online readers! well to put it simple i'm gonna try at writitng my own pokemon journey :D hope all you guys enjoy it and that i actually do a good enough job so without further a-du i present my story**

**i don't own anything naruto or pokemon related**

* * *

**Beginning Of A Journey: Didn't go as planned**

The sun had long risen into its rightful place in the sky. A handful of clouds floated above peacefully, Pidegy and Spearow alike flying high enjoying the fresh air. It was another beautiful day in the small town of Redcrest. Its inhabitants were all out, not wanting to waste such a beautiful day. Kids were running around playing tag and some pretending to be pokemon trainers like they dreamed to become one day. Some adults and their pokemon were hard at work, tending to the gardens and fields or the nearby construction site of a newly being built home for a family who would be moving in soon.

Everything seemed to be just so peaceful. If you didn't count the chaos going on in one of the homes of the small town. "Ahhhh! How could I have overslept! I was supposed to of left for Summerton hours ago!" a pink haired 10 year old groaned as she was rushing around her home. She dashed into the bathroom across the hall, not even 2 minutes later coming out hurriedly brushing her teeth as she ran to her dresser, rummaging around inside. After nearly dropping her toothbrush 4 times, she pulled out a pair of loose fitting faded blue jeans. Quickly stepping out of her sleep shorts, she hurried tried to pull on the jeans, toothbrush nearly falling again. Dashing back to the bathroom, she hurried back into her room, this time going straight for the decent sized walk in closet.

"Pika, pika." The girl stuck her head out of the closet, glaring a little at the Pikachu wearing a solid black bandana around his neck that had just been sitting down on her messed up bed the entire time. "Don't you even dare start." Pikachu just crossed his paws, looking quite smug "Pikachu." The girl just laughed disappearing back into the closet "Ok, ok. Fine you were right. Maybe staying out until like 4 in the morning wasn't the best idea in the world." About 5 minutes passed before she stepped back out, in place of her sleep shirt, she now wore a bright red short sleeve button up shirt with a solid black sleeveless jacket with a white circle on the back which matched the same circle on Pikachu's bandana.

"Chuuuuuu." the little pokemon whined to the girl as she dashed by, reaching the dresser "What are you whining about? If you had woke me up earlier then we wouldn't be running late." She had grabbed a pair of dark blue fingerless gloves, slipping them on quickly before making her way to the bed. Dropping onto the bed, she leaned down to grab the pair of matching red and black sneakers from under her bed. Pikachu jumped on the girl's shoulder, nuzzling her cheek as she tried to tie her shoes as fast as she could without somehow getting her fingers tangled in the laces. Be surprised that it's actually possible.

Jumping to her feet, she walked over to her bedroom door, grabbing the brown and blue back pack that had been already packed the day before and a simple black cap with the three famous starter pokemon across the front. Glancing at Pikachu, who was standing on her shoulder "Do you think we forgot anything?" Pikachu just shook his head in conformation that they got everything. She smiled, closing her door behind her, then walking down the hall and down the stairs. "Sakura! I was wondering when you were going to get up." the girl walked into the kitchen "You could of woke me up Chiyo-baa-chan." Sakura grumbled.

"I was planning on it. But I thought little Cherry-chan needed the sleep since you never seem to take a break from training." Sakura couldn't help but blush "I already told you to stop calling me that. I'm not 6 anymore." Chiyo just chuckled as she continued to make lunch "You still call me baa-chan so that gives the right. Besides no matter how old you get you'll always be little Cherry-chan." Sakura couldn't help but smile "Fine. Anyway I'm gonna head off since I'm already running late." She tried to walk out of the kitchen to the front door, but before she even took 2 steps, the back of her jacket was pulled "Where do you think you're going. I'm not letting you walk out of this house until you have eaten." Sakura groaned as she was pulled over to the kitchen table, Pikachu had jumped off her shoulder just before Chiyo grabbed her jacket and went to go sit on top the table "Come on baa-chan! I'm already running late! I was supposed to already be in Summerton! At this rate I'll never be able to get my starter pokemon!"

Chiyo had pushed her into one of the chairs, walking back over to the counter where she was before "Then I don't see why being another hour or so late will make any difference. Besides Tsunade would of nagged me for a month straight if she knew I let you run off without even having breakfast." At that Sakura's eyes took on a darker emerald color as some memories resurfaced. When Chiyo turned back with tray holding two plates of sandwiches and two glasses of juice in hand she noticed Sakura's change in mood. Sakura was sitting just staring at a place on the table, Pikachu was standing in front of her trying a find a way to snap her out of it. "Pi-ka-chuuuuu!" Sakura was nearly completely knocked back out of her chair as she was hit by Pikachu's thundershock, though it wasn't that powerful.

The pink haired teen was quickly snapped back to reality as she glared at Pikachu, who was sitting down in front of her acting like he didn't just shock her "You're starting to push your luck." "Pika." Chiyo couldn't help but laugh at the two 'They really are a perfect match.' walking over to the table and placing the food down. She placed the plate that held a couple more sandwiches by where Pikachu was sitting as the two still continued to argue with each other, the glass a little farther, learning from past times. "It was as must as my idea as yours you know." "Pikachu." "Don't try to act innocent. You wanted to train as much as I did." "Pika, pika. Pikachu." "Haha guess that's why we're the perfect team."

Chiyo sat across from the duo, smiling as she watched them. She started to remember when she had first met the duo. They were such a bunch of little trouble makers, still actually. Always getting themselves into some kind of trouble, sometimes Chiyo had to wonder how Tsunade was able to deal with the two. Glancing back at the two who were already digging into the sandwiches hungrily, it amazed her at how well they went together, that trying to imagine Sakura without Pikachu or vise versa just seemed to be impossible. Suddenly a random thought just hit her "Sakura can you actually understand what Pikachu says all the time?" though she had known the pinked haired girl since she was 6, Chiyo had never really questioned how it seemed that Sakura seemed to be able to understand Pikachu as if she was talking to another person.

After seeing them argue with each other, Chiyo saw this as best time as any since she didn't know when she would be seeing the girl again. Sakura finished another of the sandwiches before she looked over a Chiyo who was eating one of her own but a lot slower than her and Pikachu. "Huh?" Sakura put a finger at her chin as she thought about Chiyo's question, not really understanding what she meant. Chiyo took a quick drink of her juice "What I mean is….the way that you and Pikachu interact. No matter whether ya'll are arguing, training, or anything it just seems like if you actually understand what he's saying."

"Chaaaaa." Pikachu had finished his 5th sandwich, smiling as he rubbed his tummy, a clear sign that he had enjoyed the much needed food. Sakura laughed at her best friend, giving him the look saying he was a fat ass before looking back at Chiyo "I'm not really sure how to explain that. I don't get it either. Me and Pikachu just seem to understand each other I guess." giving Chiyo a goofy smile before reaching for the last sandwich left on the plate. Chiyo could only nod in understanding as she finished up her 2nd sandwich. 'Guess I shouldn't be surprised. Sakura has always seemed to have a much closer connection to pokemon then anyone else that I've met. But it's understandable with her past.' Chiyo couldn't help the sad smile that came to her face as she thought about everything the pink haired girl had been through.

Even after all this time, Chiyo found it hard to believe someone who was so energetic and happy all the time had been through so many hardships in her life. She had to wonder how the girl was able to get herself to smile each time, especially with what had occurred a year ago. "_Burp._ Aaaah! Thanks for the great food baa-chan that's going to be one thing that I'm going to miss, but we should really get going. At this rate we won't get to Summerton until around 10." Chiyo quickly looked up as Sakura stood from her seat, grabbing her untouched glass of juice and chugging it in one go. Sakura quickly grabbed her bag that was sitting against one of the legs of the table, placing it back onto her shoulders.

Chiyo couldn't help the heaviness that she felt as she realized that it was finally time for Sakura to leave. Chiyo didn't want to admit it but she had grown quite attached to the duo ever since the incident with the Tauros. Since then she had thought of the girl as a granddaughter, even more so when she had taken up caring for her a year ago. Without even realizing it or finishing her own food, Chiyo had followed Sakura out the front door. Pikachu had decided to jump back on Sakura's shoulder as he was too full from the food. Chiyo stood a couple steps from the left open front door, watching for a second as Sakura was walking away "Hey! Aren't you forgetting something?"

Sakura turned around confused at Chiyo's yell until she saw her holding her arms out wide as a sign of what she meant. Sakura laughed, running back up to Chiyo and giving the much shorter women a huge bear hug. The two held onto each other in silence, treasuring this as they didn't know when they would be seeing each other again. Pikachu had jumped onto Chiyo's shoulder, nuzzling her cheek as he would miss her as well. "I'm going to miss you Cherry-chan." Chiyo's voice broke the silence as she hugged Sakura tighter. Sakura could only laugh as tightened her grip "I'll miss you two baa-chan. Not sure how we're gonna get along without your great cooking though."

Chiyo didn't realize that she had started crying, a soft sob/chuckle coming out "You were always pretty bad at that. Even Tsunade was better at it then you and that women was horrible." Sakura laughed as she pulled away from the crying women, giving her a goofy smile "Yeah, and that's just an understatement…I wish she was here to see me off like she promised." Sakura couldn't help the sad smile as she thought of her adoptive mother that had passed away a year ago, it was still hard to believe that she was gone. "Chuuuuu." Pikachu jumped back to Sakura's shoulder, trying to cheer her up. Chiyo smiled "She loved you very much. And she would of given anything to see you off on your adventure. I'm sure that no matter what you're going to make the both of us very proud." Sakura smiled "Thanks Chiyo. I really am going to miss you." "Pikachu." Pikachu added in.

Chiyo laughed as she reached up to scratch Pikachu behind his ear "I'm going to miss the both of you. It's going to be way to quiet around here without ya'll reeking havoc every 5 minutes." Sakura could only laugh as she hugged Chiyo one last time "Don't worry I'll make sure to cause you extra trouble when I visit." "Pika." Pikachu agreeing with his best friend. Chiyo could only roll her eyes "Looking forward to it. Now hurry up and go already before I change my mind of letting you go." waving her hand in an _I could care less_ way. Sakura and Pikachu both gave Chiyo huge smiles before Sakura turned around and started to walk away. Chiyo could only watch with a heavy heart as she watched the girl until she disappeared from her site. Sakura followed the road that lead out of her home town Redcrest, waving to any that wished her luck on her adventure.

After they had finally entered the dense woods that surrounded the small town, Sakura turned to look at Pikachu "Can you believe that we're finally leaving? It seems like it took forever." "Pikachu." "What do you think the places we're going to see? People we'll meet? Man! I can't wait to have our first gym battle!" Sakura practically started jumping with her excitement as Pikachu was just as excited as her. The two walked in silence for about a minute and a half before Sakura stopped suddenly "Ugh I way to excited! What do you say to a race?" turning to Pikachu who had an equally as huge smirk on his face. That's all Sakura needed for an answer.

Pikachu jumped down from her shoulder, landing with a nearly soundless thud next to her. Sakura made sure that her pack was secure and that she wouldn't drop anything from her pants and jacket pockets. Both stood right next to each other in the middle of the road, no sounds except for the natural noises of the wild pokemon that inhabited the forest. Pikachu lowered himself into a relaxed crouch on his four paws, while Sakura bent her legs slightly as she readied herself. Watching Pikachu from the corner of her eye

"Ok on 3…1…." both tensed slightly "…2…" they nearly looked like they were going to burst with the anticipation "….3!" As soon as the word left Sakura's mouth, both her and Pikachu took off into a fast dash down the road. Pikachu had taken a slight lead as Sakura was right behind him. If anyone was traveling down the road, all they would see would be a flash of yellow and pink, not even knowing what hit them. What many people didn't realize was that yes it was common for many to become pokemon trainers. But when most thought when a trainer would talk of training, they would right away think of the pokemon being the only one actually being trained. It was very uncommon for the trainer to be doing their own training along with their pokemon.

When Sakura had decided that she wanted to become a trainer, Tsunade had been the one that had begun her training. Little did Sakura know that Tsunade would have her training herself just as much as Pikachu. The way that Tsunade saw a great trainer was not only were their pokemon in best shape but the trainer as well. And thanks to that belief, which Sakura has taken as her own, Sakura was nearly as fast and strong as a pokemon. Though the chance was that she would probably still be beaten if she ever picked a fight with a pokemon, Sakura would be able to hold her own against them. Tsunade had even taken to teaching Sakura a couple martial arts techniques as well. It had been about 15 minutes since the beginning of the race and Sakura was able to gain enough ground so that she was neck-n-neck with Pikachu.

They really hadn't decided on where the finish line was supposed to be but with their mad dash they were cutting the trip to the next town Summerton by an hour and a half. It wasn't until another 10 minutes had passed that the two both stopped together perfectly. Both were breathing hard from their run as they looked at each other "So you heard it too huh?" Sakura really didn't need to ask, as they both turned in the direction of where they heard what sounded like a cry of pain. Sakura and Pikachu glanced at each other for a second before they both took off into the trees towards where they heard the cry coming from. As they got closer, the cry became more prominent, confirming what both were fearing. It didn't take long before they found themselves in one of the deeper parts of the forest. And only a couple seconds before they saw what was making the noise.

Sakura and Pikachu came to a sudden stop as they both gazed at the horrifying scene before them. What had been the source of the painful cries was a small brown pokemon, that neither was able to recognize from where they were standing, that was laying on the floor in a bloody mess as it seemed like it wasn't able to even move let alone be able to make another sound. Standing a couple feet between Sakura and Pikachu and the beaten pokemon were a Vinonat and Growlithe. "Hey! Leave that pokemon alone!" without thinking, Sakura had stepped out into the small clearing, easily causing both the pokemon to turn their attention to the new arrivals. As soon as Sakura saw their eyes, she knew something was wrong. Both the Vinonat's and Growlithe's eyes were a dark blood red color and neither pokemon seemed to be showing kind of emotion what so ever as they stared at them.

Without so much as a warning, Venonat launched a psybeam straight for the duo. Sakura and Pikachu narrowly dodged the attack, both rolling to opposite sizes, causing the attack to hit a tree which in seconds fell over. Sakura frowned as both the pokemon continued to stare, neither seeming to hold any emotion. Sakura looked over at Pikachu, both understanding as Pikachu ran so he was slightly in of Sakura. "Use quick attack!" Pikachu suddenly started to dash with amazing speed towards the two other pokemon. Venonat and Growlithe easily dodged as Pikachu came to a stop right where they were standing.

Growlithe ran at Pikachu ready to land a powerful take down. Pikachu jumped at the last minute, landing on Growlithe's back, using the force to ram him into the ground face first. Suddenly Venonat came out of nowhere hitting Pikachu with a tackle. Pikachu went flying, skidding to a stop. "You ok?!" Sakura called to Pikachu, who quickly got back to his feet "Pika." By now Growlithe had shaken off the fall, both pokemon turning back to face the duo. This time it was Growlithe that made the first move. Jumping high into the air, he unleashed a flamethrower. "Agility!" Pikachu had easily dodged the attack, as Growlithe landed to the ground not letting up as he unleashed attack after attack. With his superior speed, Pikachu was easily able to dodge the attacks but he was quickly running out of room and weirdly enough Venonat had disappeared. Sakura looked around trying to spot it anywhere but having no luck "Chaa!" her attention quickly returning to what was happening.

One of Growlithe's flamethrowers had just barley grazed Pikachu's side, though it didn't do as much damage as it could of, it still caused a problem as Sakura was able to easily spot the burn on his side. 'Dammit! This isn't good!' Sakura tightened her fist as she tried to think of something, suddenly she had an idea. "Pikachu jump through the flames!" Pikachu looked at Sakura as if she was crazy "Just do it!" He didn't have time to argue as Growlithe launched yet another flamethrower, this one much fast then the others. The powerful flames seemed to engulf Pikachu entirely. But just when it seemed that everything was over, Pikachu suddenly emerged from the center of the ragging flames practically unarmed and right in front of Growlithe. "Thunderbolt!"

Growlithe didn't have any time to do anything as the attack hit with full force, sending the fire type flying. Growlithe landed hard on the ground on his side, his fur slightly smoking from being burnt by the electricity. Pikachu was huffing as he stared at the unmoving opponent. But before he was able to do anything Venonat appeared right above Pikachu. Venonat's small body shock slightly as a purple powder was released and began to fall all over Pikachu. Pikachu wasn't able to do anything as the poison powder started to take affect quickly, making him feel weak and his vision being to blur.

Venonat landed right in front of the now majorly weakened Pikachu hitting him hard with a supersonic that sent him flying into the surrounding trees "Pikachu!" Sakura gritted her teeth as she watched her best friend go flying, landing somewhere in the bushes. Sakura turned back to see Venonat heading back towards where the injured little pokemon he and Growlithe had been attacking earlier. Venonat came to a stop when he saw Sakura was now standing in front of his target. Sakura couldn't get over how a pokemon could seem so emotionless as Venonat stared at her. Suddenly the Venonat dash at the pinkette, ready to land a tackle. Sakura knew there was no way that she could dodge the attack and save the injured pokemon.

She stood her ground as she was waiting for the attack. But she was surprised when she saw Pikachu came out of nowhere landing a powerful quick attack. Venonat took a direct hit, skidding to a stop on the floor, not moving at all. Pikachu was barely able to stand on his feet, there was no way that he would be able to fight any more. Turning his head slightly, Pikachu's eyes widened as he saw that Growlithe was standing "Pikaaaaa!" Sakura turned to where Pikachu was yelling seeing that Growlithe was using ember and it was heading straight for her and the injured pokemon. Without thinking, Sakura turned around quickly, using her body to completely cover the small pokemon just as the small balls of fire hit her back. She gritted her teeth as she was able to feel the fire burning through her clothes and hitting her skin with so much pain.

Looking at Sakura's back, it was easy to see where both her jacket and shirt were burned straight through and the raw skin was visible. "Pika!" tried to get his legs to move, but all it did was make him fall to the floor flat on his stomach. Sakura turned her head so that she looked over at her best friend that was trying so hard to get back to his feet. Just then Venonat stood back on its feet, walking over so that he was standing next to Growlithe, both still holding no emotion in their faces even though it was obvious they were in pain from their injuries. Growlithe yet another flamethrower, even though his body was shacking and looked like his legs would give out, Venonat readying a psybeam, being in pretty much the same state as Growlithe. Sakura looked at the two pokemon, knowing that there was no way that she could dodge both those attacks especially with the burns on her back that was making it nearly impossible to move at all. Both Growlithe and Venonat unleashed their attacks at the same time, both seeming to mix as they speed towards the pinkette.

Sakura closed her eyes tightly as she readied to feel the pain but the sudden sound of crackling caught her attention. She opened her eyes quickly to only see Pikachu was running at an amazing speed, his entire body seeming to be surrounded with pure electricity as he ran straight for the oncoming combined attack. Pikachu easily ran through the attack as if it was nothing more than water, the electricity surrounding him canceling the flames and beam out as he continued on his path. Using all of the momentum that he had built from the run, Pikachu hit both Growlithe and Venonat head on. Both went flying, each suffering from being not only hit with so much momentum but also being electrocuted. Growlithe and Venonat hit the ground right at the edge of the clearing, electricity still coming off of them as they laid on the floor.

There was no way that either of them were going to get back up from that. Sakura watched as Pikachu shock all over as he stood there. Suddenly all the electricity faded quickly and Pikachu fainted from all his injuries and from the poison. Sakura ran as quickly as she could over to Pikachu, the injured pokemon still held in her arms, ignoring the pain that shot through her back and arms. Kneeling down right beside her fallen best friend, Sakura laid the unconscious pokemon in her arms right beside him. She looked around quickly, spotting her pack that she had thrown off when she ran to protect the injured pokemon. Retrieving the pack, Sakura rummaged through its contents "Come on! I know I brought some-yes!" quickly pulling out what she had been looking for.

Sakura had pulled out another smaller bag that was a bright red color, quickly pulling open the bag and grabbing two potions, a burn heal, and pulling out her small container of berries. Quickly getting to work, Sakura first used the burn heal, spraying all of Pikachu's burns and watching as they started fade within seconds. Next came using the potion as she sprayed any other injures on Pikachu before grabbing the other potion for the pokemon they had saved. This was the first time that Sakura had actually gotten a good look at what pokemon it was. Turns out that the Growlithe and Venonat had been attacking a small little Eevee.

Sakura quickly used the last of the burn heal on any burns that Eevee had, using up the rest of the potion she used on Pikachu and the new one as it turns out Eevee had obtained some very serious injuries. When she had emptied all three bottles, Sakura was happy to see that the serious looking injuries didn't look as bad and the smaller ones had completely faded by now. Sighing for a second in relief, Sakura quickly started to rummage through her berry case, finally finding what she was looking for.

Sakura quickly pulled out the pecha berry, easily tearing it so there were two halves and feeding one half to each of the unconscious pokemon. It only took seconds as the unhealthy greenish color of both pokemon started to fade. Sakura smiled when she noticed that Pikachu's and Eevee's faces relaxed as they now slept more comfortably. She dropped down on her ass, flinching as suddenly all the pain that she had been ignoring had hit her all at once, nearly causing her to collapse. Looking in the direction where Growlithe and Venonat laid, Sakura was shocked to find that both pokemon were gone. The only thing that gave any hint that they were even there was all the damage from the battle. Sakura glanced over to the two still unconscious "I need to get them to a pokemon center. Their injuries aren't as serious anymore but not for long. They need treatment before they become infected."

Sakura looked to the sky, noticing that the sun was nearly gone as night started to take over. "Shit! The closest town is Summerton but it's more than an hour away! These two won't be able to make it that long with those injuries!" Sakura looked over to the two, pulling herself towards them. Quickly packing away everything and placing her pack on her back, which caused her to flinch as the bag scraped against the horrible burns. Taking a deep breath, Sakura stood both Pikachu and Eevee held tightly in her arms, her legs shacking horribly, barely even able to hold her own weight let alone having to carry both pokemon. Sakura tried to take a step, nearly falling over. "I'm not going to let them die."

Taking in as much of breath she could, Sakura broke out into a mad dash. Sakura nearly fell countless times as she made her way back to the main road and heading towards Summerton as fast as she could. Her body ached and fought as it was telling her to stop, her vision was even starting to blur as everything seemed to mush together in green and blueish shades. Though all she wanted so badly was just drop, though her back felt like it was on fire, and her she couldn't even tell if her feet were hitting the ground anymore, Sakura kept up her fast run.

Just when she was hitting the 35 minute mark since her run started Sakura's legs finally just gave out, causing her to fall forward. Sakura made sure that she took most of the impact, both Pikachu and Eevee falling out of her grasp right when she hit the floor. Both unconscious pokemon laid on their sides facing Sakura as she tried to muster any strength at all to pull herself back up. Sakura couldn't even find the strength to get her arms to move anymore. The feeling of something wet and warm became more obvious on her back as she laid their on her stomach, staring at the two pokemon she was trying to save. "Pi….ka…chu…" was all she was able to get out before she finally just blacked out.

* * *

**so there's the first chapter sorry if it's a little short and sorry for the the crappy story title i'm planning on changing it but trying to think of one if you guys have any ideas then PM me and i'll make sure if i use yours that everyone knows it's yours until next time R&R J-Dog out**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey everyone out there :) i'm not sure if there is anyone of ya'll that are enjoying this story or not but i'm updating it just in case there are so i hope someone out there is enjoying it so with that i present chapter 2**

**i don't own anything pokemon or naruto everything goes to their rightful owners**

* * *

**New and Old Friendships**

"Mmmm…" Sakura slowly opened her eyes, closing fast when she was blinded by the sudden brightness. "Who turned on the lights?" her eyes finally adjusted, looking around "Where am I?" The room she was in had plain white walls, a window to her left that was open letting in the sun, and a simple wooden door to her right that lead to who knows where. Sakura glanced down to find that she was in a medium sized bed, also that her clothes had been changed to a matching pair of a light blue t-shirt and pants.

She frowned for a second "What the hell happened?" trying to sit up fully, but quickly falling back to the bed as a sharp pain ran up her entire back. Suddenly everything came rushing back to her. Their race, the battle, injuries, everything. "Pikachu!" shooting up from the bed, ignoring the pain that the sudden movement caused, she looked around everywhere in the room only finding her bag sitting in a chair off to her side but no sign of her best friend.

Just when Sakura was lifting herself out of the bed, the door was opened quickly. Standing in the doorway was a raven haired girl that looked to be the same age as the pinkette with unnatural white eyes that immediately locked onto the pinkette that had her legs dangling off the side of the bed. "Sakura!" the girl suddenly ran to the pinkette, tackling her in a huge hug that nearly sent the poor girl flying off the bed. "Yeow!" Sakura let out a yelp as the girl's arms had landed on the burns that were healing on her back.

The girl quickly released her hold "A-ah! I'm sorry! I forgot that your burns hadn't healed yet!" Sakura glanced up to get a better look of the one that had nearly crushed her to death. The raven haired girl was wearing black capris, a dark purple t-shirt with an Umbreon running across the bottom, and a tanish colored jacket even though it must have been like 90 something degrees outside. But what stood out the most to the pinkette were the girl's pure white eyes that looked back at her with worry clearly in them.

"Hinata?" Sakura's emerald eyes widening as realization dawned on her. Hinata could only smile "Haha yeah." The pinkette grinned as she looked the girl up and down "I can't believe it's you! I almost didn't recognize you with your hair being longer!" It was true when Sakura had first met the raven haired girl, her hair was barely even reaching her shoulders, now it landed just about mid back. Hinata rolled her eyes "Well that tends to happen when _someone_ decides to just disappear for almost a whole year." she had put emphasis on the word someone, pointedly looking at Sakura with a bit of hurt in her voice.

Sakura scratched the back of her head nervously "Haha yeeeeeeeah…..how much trouble am I in for that?" Hinata turned away, a small pout in place "A lot." Just when Sakura was going to say something in response, someone else walked into the room "I thought I heard some talking going on in here." Standing at the doorway now was another girl their age only this one had long blonde hair and the bluest eyes that neither Sakura nor Hinata have ever seen. The blonde was wearing dark purple skinny jeans and a light blue v-neck, her long blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail but the tip still being able to touch the small of her back.

"Ino-pig! You're here too!" Sakura smiled over at the blonde, who didn't return the act. Before Sakura could even react, she suddenly found herself on the floor, laying flat on her stomach as the back of her head throbbed. "Ino! She's still injured!" yelled at the blonde, who was standing over the hurt pinkette. Ino just ignored Hinata's protests "That's for being so stupid fore-head! How could you disappear off the face of the earth and suddenly show up almost half dead!" Ino had raised her fist, ready to hit the pinkette again but Hinata grabbed onto her arm, trying her best to stop her.

Sakura pushed herself up so that she was on all fours, shaking her head to get rid of the dizziness "I don't remember you being able to hit that hard." groaning a little as she got to her feet. Hinata stranded to keep Ino from attacking the girl, who was just standing there as if there wasn't a killer blonde in the room. "Let go already!" Ino finally pulling her arm out of Hinata's grasp, who nearly fell back on her butt from the sudden release. Sakura stared at the fuming blonde, a smile planted firmly on her face, not a bit of fear showing.

Ino glared back at the pinkette, her hands in tight fists at her sides. Hinata stood to the side, her eyes shifting between her two friends, waiting to see if she was going to have to go get the nurse so soon. The room was filled with suspense, you would have been able to hear a pen drop from another room. Suddenly Sakura found herself being pulled down slightly as Ino hugged her tightly which she easily returned "But I really did miss you you jackass." Sakura laughed, Hinata sighing in relief that no one was going to need medical attention, well as least not right now. Just when Ino was pulling away from Sakura, her emerald eyes widened in realization "Wait! Where's Pikachu! I need to find-!"

"Woah, calm down!" Ino stopped Sakura from running out of the room by grabbing the back of her shirt, pulling her back so she was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Calm down! My best friend's hurt and you want me to calm down!" Sakura tried again to race out of the room, only to be stopped by Hinata who stepped in her path. "He's fine Sakura. Kurenai just took him and Eevee to get their checkups." the raven haired girl soothed the panicking pinkette, who visibly relaxed knowing that everything was fine.

Sakura let out a huge sigh, sitting back down with a bit of a wince as the pain in her back became more obvious. Ino and Hinata each sat in the chairs next to the side of Sakura's bed. "Ya'll two really are inseparable. Pikachu actually was the first one to wake up. When Kurenai came in to take him and Eevee for exams he didn't want to leave your side." Ino frowned looking the pinkette up and down "Actually it's weird seeing you without him." Hinata could only node her head in agreement.

Sakura lifted an eyebrow in confusion at the two "Geez you make it sound like we're glued together or something." Both just eyed her skeptically, practically saying that was pretty much what it was. Sakura just stuck her tongue out at the two. The room was suddenly filled with an awkward silence though Sakura didn't give any sign that she felt it like the other two. Hinata glanced at Ino out of the corner of her eye, Ino noticing and sighing. "Sakura you know what we're gonna ask." the pinkette looked up at her old friends "What happened to you?" Ino and Hinata both stared at the girl, both their eyes filled with worry as they waited for an answer.

Sakura just stared blankly back for a second before sighing "Look I'm not sure if I even completely understand it myself. All I know was that I wanted to get away and training was all I wanted to do. I didn't even realize that 5 months had passed before Chiyo decided that my hermit faze had to end. She ended up moving in with me so that way she could make sure that we weren't running ourselves completely into the ground."

By now Hinata and Ino were both looking at each other, both understanding the other as they glanced at their long time friend. "Sorry that I didn't come to see you guys or contact ya'll. I just needed to come to terms with everything." Sakura didn't look up, choosing to keep her gaze at her bare feet that were handing off the side of the bed. She was surprised when she felt someone poking her forehead softly, looking up to see that it was none other than Ino. The blonde held a warm smile "Stop being all depressed already. The only thing that matters is that you came back though you took your sweet ass time about it."

Sakura just grinned "Well better late than never." All three laughed at the small joke. Just as their laughing was fading the door opened yet again. "Oh! Glad to see that you're awake Sakura." a very tall dark haired women with striking red eyes stood in the door way. She was dressed in a pair of dark green scrubs with a simple white doctors coat, a clip board held in her left hand. Hinata was the first smile but it quickly dropped when she noticed the look on the women's face "Kurenai-oba-san what's wrong?"

Ino and Sakura quickly turned their attention to Kurenai, the pinkette more worried that Pikachu or Eevee might not be alright. "Don't worry both of them are perfectly fine. It's just that Eevee awoke in the middle of the examination and she was frightened." Kurenai sighed sounding tired. Sakura dropped back on the bed, flinching at the pain but relieved that nothing was wrong. Ino turned back, rolling her eyes at the pinkette before looking back "But there is a problem. Eevee doesn't seem to trust anyone, not even another pokemon. She needs to have her right paw placed in a splint. If we can't then she could cause more damage to herself."

The room had become silent. Hinata and Ino both showing concern but neither knowing what they could do to help. Sakura had yet to move from her position on the bed, seeming to be lost in deep thought. Kurenai just released yet another sigh "I had come to check on Sakura. Didn't think you would be up so quickly." At that the pinkette sat up, her face no showing what she was thinking. Everyone in the room watched as the pink haired 10 year old got to her feet, not even flinching from the pain in her back, though it was obvious that it was there "Where's Pikachu?"

Kurenai was a little shocked at the sudden question "He's still with Eevee. I had finished his exam already. When Eevee had started to panic, he was the first to try and calm her." Sakura only nodded her head, walking towards the door without looking at anyone "Can you take me to them?" When no one answered, Sakura turned around to look at Kurenai. The dark haired doctor froze a second at the innocence and determination that she saw in the pinkette's emerald eyes, she could only smile softly, nodding as she walked out the door. Sakura followed Kurenai out the door, leaving behind a confused Hinata and Ino.

The blonde and raven glanced at each other for a second before hurrying out the door after them. It didn't take long for them to catch up to the pair, just when Kurenai was opening a wooden door that read "Exam Room 134". "Just hold still. We're not gonna h-ahhh!" "Pika!" sudden there was a mini explosion, smoking rushing out of the open door, blinding all four for a couple of seconds. When the smoke finally cleared, Sakura was the first to rush into the room, everyone else not far behind. The scene before them causing for Ino and Hinata to stop in their tracks, Kurenai just looking on with worry.

Eevee had backed herself into the far corner of the room. Pikachu was crouched on all fours in front of a nurse that was knocked onto her ass and shacking slightly. There were another 3 nurses scattered around the room, each looking troubled as well as 2 Chanseys. "Has anyone been able to get close?" Kurenai asked, looking at each of the nurses for an answer. "No ma'am. If any of us tries to get close Eevee attacks." one of the nurses closest called over to the doctor. Apparently to prove a point, the nurse took a couple of steps towards Eevee. When he got within a couple feet Eevee visibly tensed.

Suddenly a dark purple sphere appeared in front of Eevee's mouth "Pwa!" Eevee sent the purple sphere hurdling at the male nurse at incredible speed. "Pi-ka-chu!" Pikachu intercepted the shadowball with a thundershock, another explosion going off as smoke filled the room once again. Some coughed at all the smoke until it cleared. The male nurse was in the same state as the other. "If she attacks when we get to close then what are we going to do?" Ino questioned, looking at everyone, hopeing that someone would come up with an idea. Sadly it seemed that everyone was stumped on what to do "Just give me a couple of minutes."

Everyone's attention snapped to the pink 10 year old. Sakura just smiled at all the curiously and shocked looks. They all watched as Sakura stepped over to Pikachu, who was standing the closes to Eevee looking just as tense, waiting for another of Eevee's attacks. Sakura kneeled down, placing her hand on Pikachu's head. He looked up at her, their eyes locking. The two seemed to have had a secret conversation "Pika." Pikachu apparently not liking what Sakura was up to.

"Stop worrying so much you worry-wort. Just trust me." the pinkette rustled Pikachu's head in reassurance, though he still looked worried. "Kurenai, tell everyone to get back." Sakura stood straight, glancing over her shoulder to the doctor. "Sakura what are you planning?" Hinata called over to her friend, both her and Ino frowning. They both never liked it when Sakura came up with plans. Though her ideas worked, the pinkette did have a bad reputation for getting into some kind of trouble.

The pinkette didn't answer the pearled eyed girl's question, just looking back at the frightened pokemon. All the nurses and Chanseys did as asked, moving so that they were a safe distance away. "There, no more people." Sakura smiled at Eevee, who eyed her as a threat. The pinkette didn't seem to be affected by it "You know it's not nice to attack people who are trying to help you." No one in the room moved or made a sound as they watched the pinkette. "I use to be like you. I didn't trust anyone. Well except Pikachu here. He's been my best friend since forever." the pinkette smiled down at Pikachu.

Eevee relaxed a little, her gaze never looking away from the pinkette. Noticing this, Sakura took slow steps towards Eevee "Yeah, I pretty much use to close myself off from everyone." Eevee had tensed when Sakura started getting closer, crouching down into a protective stance. That's when Sakura stopped, now standing only 3 feet from Eevee. "Though that changed when I met my mom and the loud blonde behind me." the pinkette pointed behind her towards Ino, whose face had gone red "Hey!" Hinata couldn't help but laugh, Kurenai doing a better job of hiding it. Sakura started to slowly lower herself to sit of the floor.

"Pwa!" the motion caused Eevee to become uneasy, which she reacted by attacking the pinkette with a shockwave. Sakura's teeth clenched as the electricity flowed through her painfully, freezing in a half sitting half standing position. "Pika!" "Sakura!" Ino and Hinata called in worry to the girl, Pikachu making a move to rush over to her. "You pack quit a punch." Sakura smiled over at Eevee, seeming to be unaffected by her attack, sitting down crossed legged on the floor. Ino and Hinata only relaxed a little, both worried that their friend was going to get herself hurt. "Chaaa." Pikachu was just as worried, a small whine escaping him as he watched the pinkette.

Eevee looked at the girl in shock and confusion. When she attacked people, they usually backed away like she wanted. But this girl just smiled like if she hadn't tried to hurt her. "Well I've told you about me how about you tell me about you." Sakura smiled over at Eevee, who looked on unsure what to think. There was a silence in the room, no one daring to move or speak. As time ticked by Eevee slowly started to relax with the pinkette so close, but still not making a move to move from her spot.

"Pwa pwa." Eevee sounded unsure of what the pinkette was asking. "It's ok if you don't feel like sharing. I don't like pushing." the pinkette looked down as she rummaged into her pants pockets. Eevee flinched, her gaze locked on what the pinkette was searching for. "I bet by now you got to be starving." Sakura slowly pulled out a small container that wasn't any bigger than her palm. The container was a simple dark blue and made of some kind of metal. Ino and Hinata recognized the container right away "Cha!" Pikachu couldn't help the excited noise that escaped him as he ran over to his best friend.

Eevee didn't seem to notice Pikachu's sudden movement, her attention completely on the pinkette. Sakura slowly popped open the container, revealing that what was inside was what looked like to be just normal pokemon food. Pikachu wanted to reach out and grab one but Sakura pulled it out of his reach "Haha, slow down fatty. Maybe Eevee would like to try one before you gobble them all down." Sakura laughed at Pikachu's slight pout, turning to look over at Eevee, who was practically drooling at the food. The pinkette held the container out, waiting for Eevee to take the small couple of steps to her. Eevee didn't move for a minute before she slowly started to move closer little by little. She seemed to get herself into a rhythm.

Take 2 small steps, stop, glance up at the girl, look back at the food, then repeat. When Eevee was finally in front of the container, she glanced up at the pinkette one last time before tentatively taking one of the pieces. Sakura slowly pulled the container away, watching as Eevee ate it quickly. Eevee's face brightened "Pwa!" quickly looking over to the pinkette, obviously wanting another piece. "I thought you would like them. They're my mom's special recipe." Sakura placed the container on her knee, balancing it so it wouldn't fall "But if you want another piece you're gonna have to come over here."

Sakura grabbed a piece of the food handing it over to Pikachu, who was too happy to take it from her hand, sitting comfortably as he munched on his food. Eevee eyed the girl unsurely for a second before she slowly stepped closer. When Sakura saw Eevee getting closer, she grabbed a piece of food, holding it in her open palm for Eevee to grab. Stopping not even a couple inches from the pinkette, Eevee seemed to be unsure before she ate the food from her hand. Sakura smiled, grabbing another 2 pieces, giving one to Pikachu before holding the other out for Eevee to take. After about 3 more pieces of food, Eevee seemed to be more relaxed, not even thinking twice before eating the food from the pinkette's hand.

When the container seemed to be about half full, Sakura grabbed 2 last pieces, popping the lid back in place. "Alright you two these are the last ones before you completely eat them all." holding out one to each. Both quickly ate their pieces, the girl laughing at their reactions. When Eevee was finished, she looked to the pinkette who was laughing at Pikachu rubbing his tummy in happiness. That was when Eevee caught sight of a small burn on the girl's arm, realizing it was from when she had shocked her.

Everyone watched in amazement as Eevee easily climbed into the pinkette's lap, licking at the small wound looking guilty. Hinata looked on in wonder while Ino just shook her head in disbelief "Only forehead would be able to do that." Sakura smiled down at Eevee slowly petting her on the head "It's ok. I know you didn't mean to. Besides I've gotten a lot worse."

"Pwa." Eevee returned the girl's smile, seeming to be completely comfortable now. Sakura softly petted Eevee, glancing over her shoulder "Kurenai I think that you could come over now." The doctor just smiled, grabbing the materials needed before walking over to the sitting pinkette. When she came close, Eevee tensed, moving closer to the pinkette. Sakura just placed her hand on Eevee's shoulders "It's ok. I know her eyes make her look scary but she's really actually a lot nicer then the blonde."

Kurenai couldn't help but laugh "Watch it forehead!" everyone in the room chucking at the joke while Ino glared at the girl's back. Eevee slowly started to relax, allowing Kurenai to grab her right paw. No one said anything as Kurenai softly placed Eevee's paw in the splint, Sakura's petting keeping Eevee calm. "There you go. All done." Kurenai smiled at Eevee, who looked at her paw trying to figure out what it was. Everyone in the room laughed as they watched Eevee try to chew at it.

Kurenai got to her feet "Problem has been settled. Everyone get back to work." calling over to the nurses and Chanseys that quickly got to cleaning up the room. Ino and Hinata walked over to the pinkette, helping her get to her feet while holding Eevee in her arms. "I will never get how you do that." Ino smiled at her friend, Hinata seeming to be nodding in agreement. Sakura just shrugged her shoulders looking down at Eevee in her arms, who was eyeing the two girls curiously. "So now that that's taken care of why don't you tell us how you and these two ended up passed out and injured." Kurenai eyed the pinkette critically, looking like a mother staring down at her 5 year old kid, which Sakura might as have been.

Ino and Hinata eyed Sakura the same way. Sakura chuckled nervously at the stares "It's really a good story." Kurenai just shook her head "Well gets back to your room and you can tell us all about it." grabbing the girl by the ear and walking out the door, the other two right behind, all three seeming to be ignoring the pinkette's small cries of "ow". After about 15 minutes had passed, the entire building seemed to shack "Are you insane!" Sakura and Pikachu winced at the loud cry, Eevee hiding behind the pinkette in fear. Standing over them was an angry Ino, while Kurenai and Hinata held worried looks.

"It wasn't that bad-" "Not that bad! What if someone hadn't found you! Who knows what could have happened!" Sakura tried to speak but was quickly silenced by the ragging blonde. Sakura just hung her head, looking like a kid that just got scolded by her mother. Ino just sighed "I swear one of these days you're going to give us such a heart attack." Sakura grinned up at her oldest friend "You just worry too much." Ino smiled, shaking her head as she took her seat next to Hinata. "Sakura something's bugging me." everyone turned to Hinata at her sudden comment "What do you mean the pokemons' eyes were red? Are you sure you weren't just seeing things?"

Kurenai and Ino seemed to agree with the raven haired girl "Yeah, there's no way that the pokemon could have had red eyes. You were probably just imagining it." Ino added in. Sakura was quick to shake her head "There was no way I imagined it. Growlithe and Venonat definitely had red eyes." she looked down at Pikachu and Eevee who were sitting on either side of her "But what scared me was the fact they didn't seem to have any emotion. Even when they got hurt they never showed anything." Everyone went quiet as they tried to imagine it. When the silence had carried on for too long "Getting off that depressing topic, what about us going to get our starters." Sakura looked over to Ino and Hinata. The two glanced at each other before Ino looked back at the pinkette "Actually….."

* * *

**there you have it hope it was ok and hopefully i'll have another update real soon don't forget to R&R so i know what ya'll think of this story J-Dog out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone not really much to say except that i hope you guys enjoy the chapter :D so may i present chapter 3 of Pokemon Adventure**

* * *

**Remembering the Past: Moving forward**

"Awwww come on Sakura! You can't ignore us forever." Ino had been trying for what seemed like hours to get the pinkette to talk but she was being stubborn. Hinata had tried first, trying to get a laugh out of the girl she saw as a sister but to no luck. Pikachu wasn't having any luck either, he even went as far as shocking the girl but all that caused was for Kurenai to be called back to apply more cream to the tiny burns. The entire time Eevee had stayed sitting in Sakura's lap, deciding on taking a nice long nap from all the commotion from earlier.

Pikachu was sitting next to the pinkette on the bed, watching as Ino kept trying to get the girl to say anything. "What about if I give you some candy?" still Sakura didn't say a word "Ok what about a whole bag of candy and some soda?" Sakura just hmphed, turning her head away. Ino sighed, knowing what she was going to have to do "Ok fine. I'll give you a whole bag of my dad's secret stash of candy, 3 cans of your favorite soda, _and_ we'll show you which ones we picked." Hinata glanced at the blonde in surprise, while Sakura seemed to be thinking over the deal.

The raven haired girl was surprised that Ino had actually said that. It was a rule that all three of them had made when they were little. Since they had met, all three of them wanted to become pokemon trainers though they each held a different goal. Hinata herself didn't really like the whole idea of battles or anything like that, she preferred to take care of hurt pokemon and figuring out new recipes for things like food, potion, etc. The young Hyuuga had decided she wanted to become one of the best breeders ever, maybe even taking over the line of pokemon centers from her aunt and uncle one day.

Ino on the other hand had taken a liking to contests with the beautiful outfits, amazing performances, and fact she still got to battle. It wasn't a surprise when she had vowed to be the next great winner of the grand festival. Lastly that left Sakura the ever lovably childish one of the three. Her goal was what so many new up and coming trainers strived to become, the pokemon league champion. Of course there were those that looked at the pinkette, all thinking the same thing, that the chances of her actually reaching that goal were a bit slim to none.

As much as Ino and Hinata hated to admit it, they had even doubted the pinkette when she first announced it. But over the years Sakura had gotten most people believing that she just might make it. It was when all three of them had shared their dreams that all three had made a deal with each other. They were going to start on their adventure together and that they would go together to get their starters. Also they wouldn't show each other what they picked until they did it at the same time.

"Hmmmmm ok. But you better make it 2 bags of your dad's secret stash or no deal." Sakura had finally replied, a huge smile on her face when the young blonde reluctantly agreed. The pinkette cheered happily, accidently surprising Eevee from her sleep which caused Sakura to be shocked painfully by the little pokemon. "Ooooow…." Sakura whined, falling back on the bed while Hinata and Pikachu laughed, Eevee limping over to look down at the pinkette worriedly.

"Maaaaaan, dad is gonna kill me when he notices that his candy is missing." Ino groaned at the image of her father finding out and giving her a huge lecture about taking some. It was known to almost everyone that Ino's father had a huge sweet tooth and that he always got his hands on some of the best candy which he kept stashed away. Sakura practically leaped to her feet, Eevee and Pikachu nearly being thrown off the bed "So what are we still doing here? Lets get a move on already." the pinkette tried to head to the door, but was stopped by both Ino and Hinata.

Each of them took hold of one of the girl's arms, easily pulling her back to the bed and pushing her to sit back down. "Sorry Sakura-chan. Kurenai-oba-chan gave us strict orders to not let you go anywhere until she comes to give you one last check up." Hinata crossed her arms, showing that she was serious. Sakura crossed in her arms in a pout "She's always ruining my fun."

The raven haired girl couldn't help but laugh, remembering all the times when Sakura would get into trouble. Her aunt Kurenai was the one that would treat the girl's wounds every time, though the pinkette always hated when the doctor told her she couldn't get right back to it right away. "If ruining your fun involves making sure you're ok that I don't regret it." Kurenai had just walked in, just in time to hear her favorite patient's comment, smiling at the pout that greeted her. The doctor easily made her way over to the pinkette, pulling on some gloves as she went "Ok you know the drill. The quicker you let me check your injury the quicker you can go off and get yourself hurt all over again."

The pinkette could help but chuckle at that, turning so her back faced the doctor "Don't worry Kurenai-san. You'll always be the only doctor for me." Kurenai rolled her eyes while she pulled the girl's shirt up to her shoulders so she could get a good look "Lucky me." All three of the girls laughed at Kurenai's sarcasm, even Pikachu joining in while Eevee just looked at everyone confused. Kurenai softly ran her hands over the healing burns, pressing down a little on some to see if they were still tender. Sakura didn't see to even notice, just flinching once or twice but otherwise she was doing good.

"You got lucky that the burns weren't that bad. I think you jacket had taken most of the damage, but because it was in such a tender spot, that's why it hurt so much. So you might feel a bit of pain still but you should be fine in about a day." the red eyed doctor pulled out a decent sized tube of cream from her pocket, squeezing out a good amount and applying it to the burns. The cream felt cool against the burns, causing for the pinkette to yelp "Ah! Cold!" Kurenai used her free hand to hold the girl still "Stop moving so much." Sakura just stuck her tongue out but complied, trying not to squirm too much, but that stuff was cold.

After Kurenai had rubbed in the cream real good, she pulled the girl's shirt back down "There." slowly standing up straight. Sakura turned back so she was facing everyone in the room, glancing up at the taller women with a grin. Kurenai couldn't help but smile, sighing "Can you at least try to not get hurt?" The pinkette's grin more "I can at least promise you that but don't be surprised."

Ino chuckled at the girl's remark, Hinata sighing as she wasn't that surprised. Kurenai just shook her head "Guess that's the best I'll get out of you." walking over to her niece "Since you're the only I trust to stay out of trouble I'll give this to you. You should know what to do but just make sure that she actually uses it every 3 hours." handing over the tube of cream. Hinata smiled at her aunt, taking the cream "Hai, oba-chan. But you know how she is." Kurenai could only roll her eyes in an _I-know_ way. The doctor walked over to the door, slipping off her gloves as she walked out the door.

Sakura jumped off the bed "Anyone know where my bag went? I want to get out these clothes as quick as possible." tugging at the end of the blue shirt. Ino walked over to the closet in the room, throwing the bag to the pinkette who barely had enough time to catch it before it collided with her head. "Watch it Ino-pig! Are you trying to take my head off!" Sakura glared at the blonde who just shrugged her shoulders indifferently "Just suck it up you big baby. Besides I thought you were in a hurry?"

The pinkette just stuck her tongue out at the girl before quickly making her way into the bathroom "You're such a mean pig. And don't think I forgot about our deal." the pink 10 year olds voice was muffled by the door. Ino started grumbling, most of which didn't make any sense what so ever. It had only taken Sakura around 10 minutes to change out of the plain blue shirt and pants and back into her own clothes.

The pinkette stepped out of the bathroom wearing the color of button up shirt as before but this one was long sleeved but she had rolled the sleeves up to her elbows, a similar vest jacket but this one had a hood and the same white circle, a pair of faded blue jeans, but this time around she had chosen not to wear her baseball cap instead letting her hair fall freely at her shoulders. Sakura threw the blue clothes on the hospital bed "Stop grumbling already. You're the one that offered the deal in the first place." walking over to Pikachu and tying his matching bandana around his neck.

"Pikaaaa." Pikachu cried happily at having the bandana back, Sakura laughing at his reaction. "Well if someone wouldn't have dropped off the face of the earth and being so freaking stubborn I wouldn't had to make that deal." Ino glared at the pinkette, her arms crossed showing that she was already annoyed. Sakura just waved it off "Details, details. Now stop trying to distract me. Hinata I trust, but you I know will try to get out of it." turning towards the blonde with a smirk in place. The raven haired girl just shrugged, not seeing a reason to not follow through with the deal.

It kinda was their own fault for assuming that Sakura wasn't going to show up. Ino sighed in defeat "Fine forehead. When we're outside we'll show you who we picked." The pinkette broke out into a smile, slinging her bag onto her shoulder "Then what are we still doing in here. Last one out is a slow poke!" quickly picking up Eevee from her spot on the bed and hurrying out the door with Pikachu right behind her. Ino and Hinata stared at each other in surprise before giving chase "That was a cheap shot!" Ino called to the retreating back of her friend.

The blonde was even more surprised when she noticed Hinata picking up speed, easily passing her "Hey! Not you too!" The raven haired girl just smiled over shoulder "There's no way I'm being the slow poke this time!" picking up her pace to catch up to the pinkette. Ino groaned, picking up speed as she tried to catch up to her best friends. Their make shift race only lasted 10 minutes, since all three of them pretty much knew the entire layout of the building. It was easy for them to find the fastest way out of the building, almost knocking over passing nurses, trainers, and patients.

It was actually Pikachu who had won the race, Sakura right behind him. They had to wait 2 minutes before it was Hinata that was the next one to come running out of the building, nearly looking like she was going to pass out. Ino looked even more worse for wear as she came seconds later, stopping right next to Hinata trying to catch her breath. "Looks like Ino-pig is the slow poke! That means she's in charge of dishes tonight." the pinkette laughed at her friend, Hinata just looking relieved that she wasn't the one that lost. Ino on the other hand glared at the pinkette "You never said that before we started!" pointing an accusing finger at the girl.

Sakura just smirked, crossing her arms "You know that there's always a punishment. So stop complaining." The blonde just huffed "I remembered…just hopeing you would forget since you've been gone." Hinata and Sakura laughed at the blonde. After Sakura had gotten over her laughing fit, she looked at both her friends "What are ya'll waiting for? We're outside so keep your end of the bargain." waiting excitedly for the girls to start. Ino gave off a defeated sigh, glancing over to Hinata who just nodded "Ok on 3 we'll both show you…1.." both the girls reached into their pants pockets "….2..." the once small pokeballs grew now being the size of baseballs "…3!"

Ino and Hinata both threw the balls above their heads at the same time. The pokeballs flew in the air for a couple of seconds before they opened and a white light landed right in front of each girl respectfully. Both girls caught the pokeball as they feel back down, now standing in front of them was their new partners. Sakura's eyed widened in wonder at the sight of the new pokemon. Sitting in front of the blonde was a slightly smaller than average Bulbasaur, who looked like she had just woken up from a nap. In front of Hinata was a Squirtle, he stared at the pinkette and Pikachu curiously.

"That's so cool!" the pinkette kneeled in front of the pokemon, making sure to have a good hold of Eevee in one hand, reaching out to pet Ino's Bulbasaur. "Bulbaaaaa." Bulbasaur at first was shocked at the sudden closeness but soon relaxed when Sakura started scratching her head in just the right spot. Squirtle walked over to Pikachu, reaching out his hand "Squirtle." "Pika." Pikachu happily shock hands.

Hinata laughed at how Squirtle acted so formal while Ino just rolled her eyes as Bulbasaur seemed to be enjoying all the attention from the pinkette "Watch it Sakura. She's a bit of an attention hog." Sakura looked between the blonde and Bulbasaur "Well the pokemon is usually like the trainer so that makes sense." Hinata, Squirtle, and Pikachu tried to hold in their laughs while Ino fumed. Eevee just looked curious as she watched the new pokemon. The pinkette stood to her feet, Bulbasaur looking annoyed that the girl had stopped.

Holding on to Eevee with both arms now, Sakura smirked over at the still fuming blonde "Don't forget Pig, you still got the other part of the deal to keep." Ino's anger completely disappeared completely as she hung her head in defeat and worry at the mention of the rest of the deal that she now completely regrets. "So while you go take care of that, me and Hina are gonna get her stuff from her house and head over to the lab." Pikachu easily jumping up onto his favorite spot on Sakura's shoulder while the pinkette was already heading in the direction.

Hinata lifted Squirtle into her arms, walking over to Ino and placing a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder "Good luck Ino. You're gonna need it." the last part the raven haired girl said under her breath so she wouldn't hear it. Ino glared at her two best friend's retreating backs, grumbling "I should of just let forehead freaking be a sad sack. Last time I help that pain in the ass out." as she dragged her feet in the direction of her house, Bulbasaur following behind with a smile.

It didn't take long for Hinata and Sakura to reach Hinata's house, even less time for them to collect her traveling pack, but Sakura did "try" to not "comment" on the girl's collection of pics. Hinata had turned to the chuckling pinkette, practically glaring fire as she growled out "Don't. You. Even. Dare." Sakura of course looking at the opposite wall, trying to act innocent, Pikachu just rolling his eyes at his best friend. When they were finally done at Hinata's, Sakura wasted no time in heading over to the lab "Come on Hina! I wanna get my starter already!"

Hinata couldn't help but laugh at her sister/friend's excitement "Calm down, it's not like we all don't already know who you're gonna get now since me and Ino showed you." The pinkette just stuck her tongue out "So? Doesn't mean that you need to be moving slower than a sleeping Snorlax." The ravenette rolled her eyes as she just followed behind, adjusting the strap on her black and blue shoulder bag. They must of made some kind of world record with how fast they had reached the gates to Summerton's famous Pokemon Laboratory.

The building was huge by itself, it being a 5 story building that was as large as a warehouse, also there being around 80 arcs of land that also made up the property. This wasn't just any other Poke Lab that was where new trainers came to begin their journey's and where research was done. What made Summerton's Poke Lab so famous was that it was where trainers kept their pokemon that they couldn't take with them, where all kinds of pokemon eggs were being taken care of and hatched, a pokemon reserve for rare species, where new and better medical research was being done, and the fact that the entire place was founded by the most famous and known breeder in the history of the region was just the icing on top.

Sakura didn't think twice before pressing in the code, the gates opening a second later "Hurry up Hinata!" she practically took off full speed to the huge lab. I couldn't help but laugh as I ran after her, the gates closing shut behind us. "Sakura! Slow down!" Hinata tried yelling for the overly excited pinkette, who didn't stop for anything nearly knocking over some people that were holding stacks of papers or just walking by. Sakura just seemed to ignore her calls, her speed seeming to increase instead as she turned down the many halls ways and took flights of stairs 3 at a time. Poor Pikachu seemed to holding on like his life depended on it while Eevee looked ready to be sick.

Hinata was grateful when she finally saw the pinkette's target, looking ready to pass out. Sakura burst through the doors "Shiiiiiiizuuuuuuneeee!" tackling a short dark haired women in a lab coat "Ahhhhhh!" the poor women yelled out as she hit the floor. Hinata finally came running through the double doors, leaning on her knees as she tried to get some air back into her lungs. "I feel like I just got hit by a pink truck." Shizune groaned, glancing down at the girl who was nuzzling into her stomach "Well I got the pink part right." laughing a little before hugging the pinkette back.

Sakura grinned up at her, Pikachu barely hanging on to the girl's shoulder while eyes were swirling all over the place. "Pwaaaaa." suddenly there was a soft cry from between the two, Sakura's eyes widening in horror as she quickly pushed away from Shizune. Sakura landed right on her ass as she looked down at Eevee, who had just been squished between them "Ahh! I'm sooo sorry! I completely forgot!" the pinkette apologized to the little pokemon in her arms.

Suddenly Sakura yelped as Eevee released a pretty powerful shockwave, which luckily for Pikachu didn't really affect him since he was an electric type and all. Sakura feel flat on her back, Eevee sat down on the groaning girl's stomach shaking her head like she had just woke up "Ok….I deserved that one." Shizune could only laugh "Glad to see you haven't changed." glancing over at Hinata who had finally gotten her breath back "Was wondering when you would head over here." Hinata just rolled her eyes, trying to fight off another smile. She seemed to be doing that a lot since Sakura came back. Shizune easily got back to her feet, dusting off her lab coat as she picked up the clipboard she had been looking at before.

They had barged into the main lab of the entire building. This is where the Professor did most of their work and also where new trainers would come to select their starter pokemon. Shizune wrote something down quickly on the board "Sakura-chan if I were you I would hurry and get off the floor. I had just finished a check up a trainer's Grimer that wasn't feeling too good." Sakura's eyes suddenly widened as she practically jumped 4 feet in the air, Eevee held securely in her arms and Pikachu jumping away in the other direction "Gross! You could of told me that before!" Hinata and Shizune broke out laughing, Sakura glaring at both of them in turn. After everyone was finished laughing at the girl, Shizune walked over to her desk, placing down the clipboard before turning back to the 2 girls. "So if you're done Sakura, we can get to what you came here for."

Shizune grinned when Sakura dropped the death glare she had fixed on her and looked ready to jump through the ceiling with how excited she was. Shaking her head, Shizune stepped around to the other side of her desk, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a pair of keys. Both Hinata and Sakura frowned at this "You kept my pokemon under lock and key? Knew you would of held on to them for me but didn't think you would go that far." the pinkette joked. Shizune glanced up for a second before using one of the many keys to unlock the lowest drawer in the desk "Before that I got to give you some things." this just caused Sakura to frown even more.

Hinata eyes brightened with understanding as she realized what it was. Shizune started pulling out things from the locked drawer, first being what looked to be a small red device "I'm not sure if she ever told you but you don't just come here pick a pokemon and rush off to who knows where." her dark eyes glancing up at the pinkette who was pouting "Don't see the point in this." Sakura grumbled.

"This little device" Shizune waved the thing around to make sure she got Sakura's attention "Was actually something that we have just started using. It's called a pokedex. This one I'm giving you is the newest one that I've come up with. This has all the known knowledge that we have for the pokemon in our region. It'll keep track of which ones you come into contact with, catch, and which ones that you carry with you. Also since it has become easier, this will also keep track, in your case, all the gyms that you will need to get badges from."

Shizune next pulled out a small thin gray holder "Since I knew you would be going for the gyms I went ahead and got you one of these." she pushed the small clip in the front the case opening to show that it was ment to hold badges. Sakura stepped over to the desk, placing Eevee done on top before reaching for the two items. Picking up the pokedex, Sakura turned it over "How the he-woah!" suddenly the front seemed to flip open revealing a small screen at the top and all kinds of buttons that did who knows what "_Voice recognition. Sakura Haruno._"

A robotic voice sounded from the pokedex, the screen coming to life "Coooooool." Sakura seemed excited. "To use it all you have to do is point it towards the pokemon you need information on, pretty easy." Shizune started reaching back into the drawer. "But what about if you want to know about a pokemon that's not right in front of you?" Sakura questioned as she flipped the pokedex shut, examining the badge case before placing both into her pants pockets.

"For the older versions you would have had to put in the pokemon using the buttons but this one has voice controls. That's why I want you to be the one to try it out since you would be too lazy to use buttons." the pinkette blushed while Hinata, Pikachu, and Eevee were laughing. Shizune then pulled out what looked like a black holster "This is pretty basic. Usually used for holding empty pokeballs or anything else you want to hold for quick access." Sakura just nodded, opening the top finding that there were already some pokeballs placed inside, looked about enough to catch 10 more pokemon.

The last two things that Shizune pulled from the drawer confused both girls. The first was a middle sized brown package, the second being the same but just a lot smaller. Shizune grabbed the larger package, holding it out to Sakura without a word. Sakura took it, glancing up at the dark haired professor before ripping off the paper and opening the white box. She slowly reached into the box, pulling out what looked to be a belt. Now I must say now that trainers just didn't carry their pokeballs around in their pockets or bags.

The most common holder was the use of specially made belts that you could clip you pokeballs to so that you could have easy access at all times. Some other trainers would wear modified vest that had similar areas to clip pokeballs to. There were even special cases where trainers would go so far as modifying something like bags, jackets, gloves, and there was even someone that used a sash. Sakura examined the new accessory. It was a deep red color, looking almost like a maroon, 3 clips on each side for holding pokeballs were each a solid black. But what caught the girl's eye was the belt's buckle.

It was a silver buckle, the center was in the shape of a Pikachu with a lightning bolt right behind and it was topped off with Sakura's family symbol being used as an outer ring. Sakura was practically speechless, looking over at Shizune who was just smiling. Shizune didn't say anything, just pointing towards the box that was still in the girl's hand. Sakura placed the belt down on the desk, Hinata stepping closer to get a better look of it. Sakura looked into the box to see that there was a small piece of paper at the bottom.

_Sakura,_

_I figured that the future pokemon master needed something special. A friend of mine has a business in Bellmoor City of making all the pokeball holders, asked him to make this one just for you. I can't tell you how proud I am. Now go have an adventure but please try to not cause too much trouble._

_-__T_

Sakura smiled sadly at the note, looking over to where she had left the belt. Without saying a word, Sakura placed the empty box, picking up the belt and easily putting it on. She couldn't help but think that it fit perfectly, reaching into her pocket and clipping Pikachu's pokeball to the front clip on her right. Though Hinata and Shizune didn't know what was written on the paper they both knew who it was who wrote it. Both of them gave their own soft smiles to the pinkette as they watched her. Shizune quickly shook her head, trying to get rid of the memories that tried to resurface "Before any of the water works start going, open up the last one. This one's from me."

Sakura had completely forgotten about the last little package that sat on top of the desk. Stepping over to Shizune, she took the little package, tearing off the paper to see that it was a small black box. Lifting the lid off, Sakura was shocked to find that there was a necklace sitting inside. The pendant was in the shape of a pokeball with a silver chain. Shizune stepped over, pulling the necklace from the box "Thought you would want something so you could always look back." stepping around the pinkette and placing the necklace around her neck.

Sakura frowned at Shizune in confusion, grabbing hold of the pendant that now was hanging around her neck. Her eyes widened, the pendant was a locket. Opening it up, Sakura froze at what was inside. There were two pictures placed inside. On the left was a picture of Sakura when she was 4 years old and Pikachu when he was smaller both laughing and smiling as they ran through what looked to be a backyard. The picture on the right is what caused Sakura to freeze.

Sakura was about 7 years old, she was sitting in a blonde woman's lap who was holding her so she wouldn't fall. Pikachu had jumped onto her shoulder, making the pinkette grin happily while the woman seemed to be laughing at them, the blonde's hazel eyes filled with so much love. Sakura felt the hot tears before she noticed that her vision was starting to get blurry. The woman in the picture was Tsunade Senju, the world's most famous and known breeder, the very founder of the Summerton Pokemon Laboratory, and Sakura's adopted mother.

Sakura had dropped the locket, spinning around and hugging Shizune as tightly as she could. Shizune hugged the pinkette back, running her hand through the girl's hair softly. Sakura nuzzled into the older woman's stomach "Thanks Onee-chan." her voice muffed slightly. Shizune smiled, squeezing her a little tighter "Thought you said you were too old to be calling me that." The pinkette just shook her head, burying her face even more into Shizune's shirt. The two stayed like that for a couple more minutes before Sakura pulled away, using her arm to wipe away the remaining tears. Hinata couldn't help but smile as her friend tried to get back into her "cool" appearance.

That was when the double doors to the lab suddenly burst open, Ino standing in the doorway looking like she was running from a killer, which she probably was. "Hinata! Sakura! We need to go! Now! He's practically right behind!" the blonde cried, glancing behind her every couple of seconds. Hinata's and Sakura's eyes widened, both starting to freak out just as bad as their friend. Sakura quickly placed her new locket under her red button up, quickly slinging her bag on her shoulder "Sorry but we got to cut this short." Shizune nodded, understanding why the girls were suddenly in such a rush.

The dark haired women walked back behind the desk opening the top drawer "Don't forget him." tossing the small pokeball towards the pinkette. Sakura easily caught it, clipping it to her belt but froze when she just realized something. Glancing at the desk, Sakura saw that Eevee had decided to curl up and take a nap during all the reminiscing, sleeping soundly on top the desk. "Shizune can you please take care of her? Kurenai gave us the job but since plans have changed I don't want to risk her getting any worse." the pinkette pleaded with the head professor. Shizune just smiled "Sure thing." Sakura sighed in relief.

"Guys we really need to go! He's going to be here any minute!" Ino yelled from her spot in the doorway, seeming to still glancing over her shoulder. Suddenly the four heard what sounded like a mini stampede heading in their direction "INO!" Said blonde paled, running pass her two friends "Let's use the window!" Hinata and Sakura didn't argue. Hinata quickly followed after her friend, Sakura petting Eevee one more time before following after, Pikachu right on her heels "Bye Shizune! Wish us luck!" yelling over her shoulder before disappearing through the window.

Shizune waved after the girls, just then a ragging blonde man burst into the lab. Inoichi Yamanaka glanced all around the room, trying to spot any sign of his daughter. "Hey Inoichi. Haven't seen you in a while." Shizune greeted, going to go sit at her desk. The older Yamanaka looked over at the professor, smiling "It has been a while." walking over to the desk. He caught sight of the open window "Guessing they finally left?" smiling as he turned back to the woman.

Shizune just nodded her head, seeming to be looking over some papers. Inoichi chuckled "Even though I know they'll be fine, I can't help this nagging feeling." shaking his head with a sigh. Shizune gave her own sigh, leaning back in her chair as she rubbed at the bridge of her nose "Yeah. I know what you mean." Eevee sleepily lifted her head, glancing around confused when she didn't spot the pinkette anywhere "Pwa?"

* * *

**and there you have it ladies and gentlemen :D i would hope that it was too your liking oh i just wanted to ask all of you if you could do me a favor and go read my story Broken Legend on Fictionpress and tell me what you think it would be a big help that's for now don't forget to R&R laters J-Dog out**


	4. Chapter 4

**So i'm finally back :D sorry if the wait was too long for some of you i'm trying to get better about how long it takes for me to update so bare with me ok since you didn't come here to hear me talk i pesent Chapter 4!**

* * *

**The First of Many**

"Hold still you pain in the ass!" "But that stuff is cold!" "I don't care!" Hinata could only sigh, listening to her two best friends as she stirred the chowder in the pot. Pikachu had decided to sit by the raven haired girl as he watched the other two running around the clearing they had claimed for the night.

The trio had traveled for hours after making a quick get away from facing a pissed off Mr. Yamanaka, Ino glaring at the pinkette the entire time as she enjoyed one of the massive sized bags of candy. When it had become too dark to see the road in front of them, the girls had found themselves a place to camp for the night.

Everything had been peaceful since the escape from the lab, that is until it came time for Sakura to take care of her burns and Ino somehow became her nurse. It had started off ok, Hinata had handed over the tube of cream to the blonde while Sakura had pulled the back of her shirt up enough so that the burns were visible and nothing else.

Everything started going wrong when Ino didn't think as she applied the cream directly onto the pinkete's skin instead of in her hands. Sakura gave a loud yelp, jumping up and causing for Ino to fall back on her butt painfully in shock. Ino of course had gotten pissed easily, glaring up at the girl to sit still. Sakura just shook her head in a "no" moving away from the blonde.

Growling lowly, the young Yamanaka had stood up, reaching out to grab the retreating girl but missed. Which led the two to where they were now. "Guys, why don't you just-" Hinata tried to stop the two but was cut off as Ino had given one final lunge, tackling the girl from behind. Sakura grunted as she hit the dirt and having Ino landing on top of her.

It didn't take long for the pinkette to start struggling, trying to use her arms to push herself up or the blonde off. Ino easily grabbed both the girl's arms forcing them to the girl's sides and using her knees to keep them there. Not having the use of her arms any longer, Sakura resorted to kicking the best she could as she was laying on her stomach. That was quickly stopped as Ino just sat on the top of the girl's thighs, completely taking away of her using her legs.

"Have mercy you crazed blonde!" the pinkette shouted, squirming around trying to free herself. Hinata shook her head, turning back to their dinner instead of having to deal with another of their fights. Ino uncapped the tube of cream once again, pulling the back of Sakura's shirt high enough, then pouring out a good amount right on her back. "Ah! Cold!" Sakura yelped, squirming more as the blonde started rubbing the cream gently on her burns.

"Get over it you big baby." Ino snapped, making sure to rub the cream into the girl's skin but without hurting her. It had only taken the blonde 5 minutes to finish, getting up off the pinkette and walking over to sit with Hinata. Sakura left to stretch out her poor limbs that were sore from being held down and fix her shirt, grumbling as she did. Ino had just dropped into the spot in front of the pearl eyed girl who was pouring each of the girls a bowl. Pikachu had long ago started eating away at the large plate of food that Hinata had made, Squirtle joining him as they both enjoyed their dinner.

Ino wordlessly brought out Bulbasaur, who didn't waist any time in sitting with the other 2 to eat. Sakura joined the group just as Hinata was handing Ino her bowl "Hope you aren't planning on becoming a nurse any time soon. Cause your patience needs some work." plopping down next to Hinata with a huff. Ino didn't seem to care for the pinkette's comment, quickly digging into her dinner. Sakura could only cross her arms in a pout, Hinata giggling at her as she handed the girl her own dinner "Sometimes it amazes me that you two are friends."

Sakura's attitude completely changed at the sight of food, quickly starting to devour the meal. Hinata had started eating her own food, much slower than her pink friend mind you "Sakura aren't you forgetting about someone?" glancing at the girl from the corner of her eye. Sakura stopped eating, bits of chowder all over her mouth and cheeks as she scratched her head in thought. She suddenly snapped her fingers in realization, reaching for her belt "I completely forgot about him!" unclipping the pokeball that Shizune had given her.

"Some champion you're turning out to be." Ino commented without looking up from her meal, eating another spoon fill. Sakura sent a quick glare in her direction before looking back at the pokeball, watching as it grew in size quickly. Tossing up the ball, she watched as a bright white light appeared for a second before a Charmander appeared right in front of the girls, shaking its head as it was finally released.

The slightly bigger than usual Charmander looked around the small camp "Char?" looking slightly confused. "Hey little guy. Sorry about forgetting about you like that. It's gonna need some getting use to having more than just Pikachu to worry about." Sakura called to the pokemon, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. Charmander looked over at the pinkette, staring at her for a second before sticking his head up and crossing his arms, completely blowing off the girl.

Sakura's emerald eyes narrowed "Hey I said I was sorry. You could lose the attitude you know." Charmander stuck his tongue out at the girl, which Ino started giggling. Seeing the growing tention between the new trainer and pokemon, Hinata quickly stepped in "Charmander why don't you go and eat dinner with the rest of the gang." smiling at the pokemon and pointing towards to where the others were still eating.

Pikachu was the first to look up, gesturing for Charmander to come and join them. Charmander glared at the girls one last time before walking over to the other pokemon and sitting with them. Sakura returned his glare with her own "What's his problem? I said I was sorry for taking so long." completely forgetting about the bit of food that was still in her bowl as she crossed her arms, spilling it all over her.

Hinata just rolled her eyes, grabbing a cloth from her bag "He probably just needs time to get use to this." using the cloth to help the pinkette cleanup, good thing it was only a little bit that had spilled. Sakura glanced over to the small circle of pokemon, easily noticing that Charmander seemed to still be a bit tense as he ate. "Hinataaaaaa, stop treating me like a little kid!" Sakura whinned when the pearl eyed girl had finished wipping off her clothes and had started cleaning up the bits that were still on her face.

"Well maybe I would if you stopped acting like one." Hinata stated, wipping the last bit off and going to sit back in her spot. Sakura crossed her arms "I swear, I feel like I have an older sister." mumbling as she glared at the floor. "That's exactly what she is." Ino put in her two sense, placing down her empty bowl with a happy sigh. Sakura looked over to the blonde confused "But I'm older than her by a month how's she the older sister?" scratching at her head in thought.

Ino lifted an eyebrow at the pinkette in an are you serious look "You might be older" using her fingers to put emphasis on the older part "But she's the more mature one compared to you." Hinata only laughed as she watched the pink girl glare at the blonde who seemed to be completely unaware that she was on the receiving end of a death glare.

"Saku there's times when you play the role of the older sister. That's actually how we first meet." The raven haired girl gave a small smile when the two girls looked at her in surprise. Hinata smiled into the small fire that was in the center of their circle, her eyes seeming to glaze over as she recalled the memory.

It was just the beginning of the summer when a small little raven haired girl arrived at her aunt's house, 2 giant bags at either of her sizes. The girl usually would be so happy to see her mother's sister, since being part of the famous Hyuuga family wasn't exactly all that fun for a 7 year old. Her days at home were filled with a strict training schedule as she was the next in line to take over her family's gym.

When she was given the rare times to come visit her aunt Kurenai in Sumerton, she usual just blew off her training which would always anger her father as she was falling behind because of it. But this time she wasn't glad to see the small blue 2 story home in front of her as she looked over her shoulder to the solid black car that had dropped her off drive away.

"Hinata!" she had heard her aunt call her, turning to see the tall red-eyed woman smiling down at her from the front door. Hinata didn't return the smile, instead sadly looking down at her small pink shoes, tears starting to form in the corner of her pearl eyes. Kurenai was quick to run to the small girl, easily lifting her into her arms and holding her close as the clung to her shirt, shaking from her silent sobs.

"It's going to be ok sweetie. Everything is going to be ok." she cooed to the crying child, slowly rubbing small circles into her back. Hinata just continued to cry into her aunt's shirt, thinking of how her whole lift had just changed. The two had stayed like that for a couple of minutes, Kurenai comforting Hinata as she slowly calmed down. "Kurenai! I heard that your neice was coming to visit so I figured I could bring Sakura along." a booming voice sounded from behind the duo, which caused Hinata to jump and cling even tighter to her aunt. Kurenai turned to look over at the loud blonde that she had known since she had moved into the town, smiling when she noticed the small pinkette that was walking at the woman's side.

"Tsunade, I haven't seen you in a while." turning so that she was facing her friend, Hinata still hiding her face in her collar. Tsunade smiled "Yeah, I've been busy lately. A trainer had caught a Muk and well lets just say that most of my staff is going to be taking 8 showers a day for the next week." laughing at the image of the giant blob of sludge going around the lab and hugging everything that moved. Kurenai could only shiver "I never will understand how some people can stand that smell." The blonde laughed, her eyes brightening as she finally noticed the girl "So I'm guessing this is your niece." pointing to the girl.

Kurenai moved her shoulder, a way of telling Hinata to say hi "Yes, this is Hinata. She's going to be staying with me for a while. Hinata why don't you say to Tsunade and Sakura." Hinata slowly turned to look over her shoulder "H-Hi." her voice coming out so small that even Kurenai wasn't sure she heard it. "Hey speak up! I can barely hear you!" a high voice sounded from the pinkette beside Tsunade. The blonde was quick to hit the girl on the top of her head which caused the girl to yelp in pain "Sakura be nice." lecturing the girl slightly.

Sakura rubbed at her head "But it's true! She's quieter than a sleeping Meowth!" grumbling to herself. Kurenai slowly placed Hinata back on her feet, Tsunade practically shoving Sakura so that she was standing right in front of the shaking girl. "Why were you crying?" Tsunade face palming herself at the pinkette's bluntness. Hinata didn't answer right away, her head hung in sadness as she stared at her shoes, but Sakura didn't try to rush her.

"M-My family d-don't w-want me a-anymore." her voice shaky and just as low as it was before. Sakura's bright emerald eyes darkened as she looked at the girl "Those meanies! Do you want me and Pikachu to go beat them up for you?" said pokemon popping his head out from behind the pinkette's back "Pika!" agreeing with the girl. Hinata looked up at the duo in surprise, one at the fact that she had just noticed that the girl had a pokemon with her and second at what Sakura had said.

The raven haired girl was shocked to see the pinkette looking angry, seeming ready to go and do exactly what she promised. The image of the small girl actual going up to her father of beating him up caused for Hinata to smile, the first real one since she couldn't remember "N-No! You d-don't h-have to do t-that." trying hard not to laugh. Sakura grinned at the smiling girl "If you say so. At least I got you to smile." laughing when the girl started to blush. Kurenai and Tsunade smiled as they watched to the two girls.

"You actual were ready to protect me even though you didn't even know me. To make things even better all you cared about was getting me to smile." Hinata grinned up at the pinkette, who was starting to slightly blush. Ino looked between the two girls, this being the first time that she had actually heard of how they had met.

When Ino thought about it, even though they have known each other for years now, her and Hinata never knew each other's stories of how they met the pinkette. All the girls were silent as Hinata seemed to slowly come back from looking back, Sakura just sat there seeming unsure of what to say, Ino still looking back and forth between the two waiting for one of them to say something, and all the pokemon happily rubbing at their full stomachs.

After a couple of minutes, Sakura was the one to clap her hands suddenly "Ok, story time over. Don't know about you guys but I'm tired as hell." getting up and walking over to the sleeping bags that they had set out before. Sakura plopped down on her red one that was places in the middle of Ino's purple and Hinata's blue one. Noticing that Sakura was getting ready for bed, Pikachu got up on all fours, going to claim his part of the sleeping bag before Sakura could get too comfortable.

"You little jerk." the pinkette sending a soft glare at Pikachu as he practically laid right in the middle of the sleeping bag. Ino and Hinata couldn't help but laugh as they watched Sakura glaring at Pikachu who didn't seem to notice as he snuggled closer ready to sleep.

Hinata put away all the bowls and small pot so they could be cleaned later, picking up Squirtle as she went to her own sleeping bag on Sakura's left. Ino was soon to follow, Bulbasuar yawning as she picked out a spot for herself. Charmander didn't make a move to follow the rest, instead scouting closer to the small fire that was bound to die out soon.

Hinata glanced over to the small fire pokemon, looking over at Sakura who was already fast asleep with Pikachu curled up close to her stomach. Looking over to Charmander one last time, Hinata looked down at Squirtle who seemed to be having the same thought as her.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"That was great! You're aim has gotten better but you're build up is still a bit slow." Sakura smiled over at Pikachu as she watched the burnt disk falling to the ground. Pikachu smiled back "Pikachu!" running up to the pinkette as she kneeled down to pet his head. Ino and Hinata were sitting up the shade of a nearby tree, watching the pair as they trained, their own pokemon relaxing along with them.

"Those two have actually gotten pretty strong huh?" the blonde sounded amazed as she just witnessed one of the most powerful energy balls she had seen yet. When she last remembered seeing it, Pikachu had just learned it and couldn't even get the thing to be any bigger than a walnut let along hit a flying target. "I always forgot how strong they are with the way they act." Hinata mindlessly scratched at the back of Squirtle's head, who seemed to be enjoying it greatly as he lay on his stomach at her side.

Sakura laughed at how excited Pikachu seemed over his improvement, her eyes shifting to look over to where Ino and Hinata were sitting, but her eyes catching on Charmander who was sitting a couple paces away. The pinkette had taken notice that Charmander seemed to be growing interested more and more as she and Pikachu continued their training, only pretending he wasn't when Sakura would look over.

Getting back to her feet "Hey Char! Pikachu could only use a sparring partner! You feel up to the challenge!?" yelling over to see if she could get him to join. Both girls under the tree, looked over to the distant pokemon, waiting to see what he would do. Since the last night when they had all officially met Charmander, he has practically gone out of his way to ignore all the girls, only answering the pokemon at times.

It was easy to see that for whatever reason, Charmander didn't seem to trust anyone, rather he would keep his space as they traveled. Ino had suggested to Sakura that she probably should of just placed him back in his pokeball cause it was obvious he didn't want to be around them but the pinkette was quick to disagree.

The entire time, the pinkette tried to start a conversation with Charmander or just get him to respond, but always seeming to be met with the same silence. Sakura wasn't one to give up, just smiling when she didn't get an answer and continuing on. When they were less than an hour away from reaching the Corholt city, the group had decided to stop at a clearing to enjoy the fresh open air before having to enter the crowded city.

And since Corholt was home to the first gym on Sakura's list, the pinkette thought it would be a good idea to get some training done while they still had room. Charmander didn't seem to even take notice to the girl's offer, continuing to just sit at his spot in the shade, arms crossed as he stared off to the side. Sakura smiled "It's ok if you don't think you can. I understand." her voice practically dripping with sarcasm as she slowly turned back around.

Before anyone could even blink, an ember attack was sent flying towards the pinkette. Sakura was easily able to step out of the way, turning back to grin at Charmander who was glaring as he stood in front of her and Pikachu "I'll take that as a yes then." The fire type just snorted in reply. Sakura looked down at Pikachu who looked at the girl in a way that said "I'm ready when you are" running so that he was facing off with Charmander.

Ino and Hinata sat up straight, even Bulbasaur and Squirtle sitting up, their attention completely on the trio. "Because this is your first time, we'll take it a bit slow." Sakura commented, obviously goading Charmander along as she teased him more. "Char!" Charmander suddenly lunged at Pikachu, the claws on his right hand had slightly grown longer and started to glow.

Pikachu stepped to the side at the last moment, causing Charmander to fly past him "Iron tail!" Sakura called, noticing the situation. Pikachu's tail glowed for a second before it had changed looking like it was made of metal. "Chu!" Pikachu tried to land the hit on Charmander's side, but the fire type shocked everyone when he was able to stop the attack by just grabbing Pikachu's tail with his hands.

Sakura was frozen in shock, Pikachu's eyes widening at the sudden change in situation. Charmander used this to throw Pikachu a couple feet away, luckily Pikachu was able to flip himself in midair landing on his feet. Just when his feet touched the ground, Pikachu suddenly found himself being hit with a powerful ember attack that sent him flying. Pikachu skid to a stop, slowly getting to his feet. Charmander turned to grin over at the pinkette who had stood there still shocked from how things had turned out.

Noticing the grin, Sakura frowned looking back to Pikachu "Double team!" Pikachu easily making 10 copies of himself and surrounding Charmander who looked all around him in confusion. "Quick attack!" Sakura called over, watching as Charmander tried to dodge the attack as best he could, but was finding it hard as Pikachu seemed to be attacking from all around him. Charmander quickly became frustrated "Chaaaaar-" stopping on the spot as a huge ball of fire started to form at his mouth. Sakura's eyes widened, realizing what he was about to do.

"Mander!" suddenly Charmander had released a flamethrower, easily causing for the Pikachu's that had been surrounding him before to be completely submerged in flames. Charmander was breathing heavily, looking around to spot the real Pikachu in the flames but not spotting him anywhere. Without a warning, Charmander found himself being hit at his side hard, being sent flying until his back hit the trunk of a tree causing for the whole thing to shake.

"Hinata! Get Squirtle to handle the flames before they get out of control!" Sakura yelled over to the sitting girl, running over to go check on Charmander as he had hit the tree pretty hard and hadn't gotten back up yet. Hinata was quick to run over to the still burning flames "Squirtle use water gun." commanding as Squirtle had followed her. "Squirtle!" a blast of water erupted from Squirtle's mouth, easily drowning the flames before they could do any real damage.

Sakura had kneeled in front of Charmander who was laying on his stomach "Char? You ok?" reaching out but was stopped when he flinched away. Charmander growled lowly, getting back to his feet easily but was refusing to look at the pinkette. "Hey don't go getting mad cause you lost. If it means anything that flamethrower was the pretty impressive. With a little more work I bet you could give a Charzard a run for his money. Though you might want to work a bit on control." smiling when she noticed a bit of a smile trying to show through Charmander's tough act. "Prieeee."

Sakura jumped slightly at the sudden sound, her and Charmander looking around them confused at where it came from. Sakura noticed a tiny bush of grass at the base of the tree had was moving slightly, leaning closer to see what it was. "Well this could be a problem." the pinkette commented as she stared down at what or like who she had found.

Charmander frowned as he walked over to see what she was talking about. Laying in the tiny little bush was an even smaller baby Caterpie that smiled up at the two "Prie! Prie!" seeming happy that someone had heard its cries before. Sakura turned to look over at Ino and Hinata "Um guys! You might want to see this!" gesturing with her hand for the girls to hurry over. It didn't take long for the rest of the group to join in looking at the little pokemon that continued to crawl around happily.

"I'm starting to think that you attract orphaned pokemon Sakura." Hinata commented as she smiled at the little Caterpie try to crawl up her pant leg. Sakura tilted her head to the side "What makes you say that?" clearly showing that she was confused. Hinata laughed at the pinkette "Nothing just forget it." bending down, holding Caterpie close.

"She seems to be just a baby. Do you think that when Charmander hit the tree he knocked her out of her nest?" watching as Caterpie seemed to snuggle closer to the raven haired girl. Hinata nodded her head "Most likely. But then where is her mother? I mean, shouldn't we be getting attacked by a whole swarm by now?" tilting her head back to look up into the tree for any signs of more Caterpie. Sakura scratched at her head in thought "Maybe she got separated or something. I've seen it happen a couple times. She should just be happy that she's still alive, baby pokemon mostly don't survive that long in the wild without someone taking care of them." looking over to the now sleeping Caterpie sadly.

Pikachu had climbed onto Hinata's shoulders, leaning down to get a better look at the sleeping pokemon. A small smile played at Sakura's lips "I'm starting to think that she thinks you're her mother Hinata." her smile growing when the girl started to blush. Hinata looked down at the tiny pokemon, a soft smile playing at her lips "Guess we're just gonna have to take care of her until she's big enough to survive on her own." Sakura could only nod in agreement.

Noticing that she hadn't heard one word from the blonde, Sakura turned to find that Ino was frozen, her sky blue eyes widened in fear as they continued to stare at the Caterpie. Sakura frowned for a second before a light bulb lit over her head, a grin starting to slowly take shape. "Ino, you ok?" the question coming out more teasing than the pinkette ment. Ino finally snapped out of it "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Just keep that away from me." pointing to the sleeping Caterpie.

Hinata tilted her head in confusion, stepping toward the blonde. Ino quickly took a step back "I'm serious Hinata. Don't come any closer with that thing." looking ready to run if Hinata didn't stop. "Why are you acting so weird?" Hinata questioned, stepping closer to the girl who stepped back to keep the space. Sakura walked over to the frightened blonde, slinging an arm over her shoulders, the grin still present "It's cause Ino-pig here is scared of bug pokemon, aren't you?"

Ino glared up at the taller girl while Hinata looked at her surprised. "You're scared of bug pokemon!?" the raven girl couldn't believe what she had heard. She's known the blonde for 3 years now but she never knew that Ino had a fear of bug types. Ino's face lit up in a brilliant blush as she tried to hide in her hands "I'm not really _scared_ of them. It's just the way they crawl around and the slime." a shiver traveled down Ino's spine "They just freak me out."

Sakura shrugged her shoulders "Same difference to me." causing the blonde to glare at her through her hands. The pinkette didn't seem to notice as she continued on "Oh! I remember this time when me and Ino were playing catch in her backyard and she ended up tripping over something. Turns out that a Kakuna somehow found its way into her yard and she didn't see it when she tripped. You should of seen her face when she turned around and-"

"OK! She gets it!" Ino interrupted Sakura who stuck her tongue out at not being able to finish her story. Hinata giggled as she watched her two best friends, Pikachu deciding it was safer to stay on her shoulder, and Caterpie snoring softly in her arms. Squirtle and Bulbasaur stood behind the raven haired girl for protection while Charmander had found a comfortable spot a little ways away from the group to watch everything play out.

"There's no reason for you to be getting mad Pig. It's normal for girls like you to be afraid of bug types." Sakura said this like a parent would to a child that was throwing a tantrum over nothing. Ino's face slowly started to grow redder as her hands tightened into fists at her sides "You better start running." her voice coming out creepily serious and controlled considering the situation.

Sakura tilted her head in confusion "Why would I do that?" Ino slowly lifted her head, her eyes burning blue flames as she glared at Sakura "Because I'm going to KILL you!" suddenly lunging at the girl looking ready to strangle her. Sakura's own emerald eyes widened in fear, barely being able to dodge the attack and taking off, Ino right behind her. "Hinata! Help!" "You're fucking dead!" Hinata could only sigh "Things never change."

**XxXxXxXxX**

At the edge of the clearing, a figure was watching the small group. Their eyes narrowed as they watched the pinkette being chased by the blonde, listening to the cries of help and the curses that followed. Pressing a button at their ear piece, they whispered "Target found."

* * *

**hope everything made enough sense to everyone and that you guys enjoyed it i wanted to ask if a favor i have a ongoing story on Fictionpress called Broken Legend if any of you can go check it out and tell me what you think that would be a huge help :D till next time J-Dog out**


End file.
